


Gravity Really Does Fall

by ukulelesforyou



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: First Fic On Site, M/M, Maybe nsfw later on, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, pinescone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelesforyou/pseuds/ukulelesforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wirt falls into a hole and lands in Gravity Falls, Oregon. A stranger takes him in and over time he falls in love with that stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Really Does Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone somewhere likes my crappy writing~
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  An idle cassette tape lay snugly under a pile of junk and broken wood. Wirt took notice of it almost instantly as he walked into the worn down room full of miscellaneous items all covered in mold and producing a slightly unpleasant musky smell. He cleared away the unwanted items to uncover this finding and popped it into his pocket; making a mental note to listen to it later.

  
  Facing the task at hand once more, he sighed and picked up the Polaroid camera from around his neck. He snapped a picture of the unique vines stretching across the rotting ceiling and as the film developed he mumbled under his breath, "Though vines tug upon me I stray still, pulling at their limits and desperate to bre-"

  
  He was cut off by a slam into him from behind, resulting in a startled choke in place of his poetry.

  
   "Oh, hey Wirt," the culprit greeted, ignoring Wirt's choking entirely.

  
   "Greg, you scared the crap out of me!!" Wirt shouted, folding his arms over his chest and looking down at his half-brother in disappointment.

  
   "Sorry, I was just tryin' to find Ms. Funderburker a dress," Greg replied,  holding up his frog and continuing to scout the area for the item.

  
   Wirt sighed and took his fingers to his temples. "Well I doubt you'll find anything like that here and wasn't that frog a boy like two seconds ago?"

  
   "Shh Wirt, don't disrespect Ms. Funderburker," Greg scolded, slapping Wirt's arm and turning away to dive into a pile of torn cloth and yarn.

  
     "Alright Greg," Wirt sighed, instinctively grabbing his arm and turning away to go find something else to do.

  
    The floor below him was rotting away and he placed his foot slowly and carefully onto it before pressing fully on each step. Another batch of poem lines came to his mind but he shrugged it away as he continued on his ritual of walking. 

  
     "What are we doing in this old place anyway? It stinks like Old Lady Daniels..." Greg commented from across the hallway, tearing through the pile he was engulfed in.

  
      "I-I um... I was looking to take pictures, for Sara. She said she liked old abandoned places like this," Wirt replied, hugging close to the wall as he inched past a huge hole in the floor.

Looking down into the hole, he could see nothing but black, it was if he were staring straight into the mouth of an endless abyss; eyeing him with the hunger of a hundred lions. Its gaze was cold and empty, but ever present, like the stars in the morning or- Shit,  was he muttering out loud again?

  
      "I FOUND SOMETHING!!" Greg cheered, holding up his makeshift dress upon his frog who only croaked in what seemed to be satisfaction.

  
     Wirt stumbled, startled by his half-brother's sudden screech, and a rotten piece of wood below him gave way and tumbled into the hole. It took a good second or two before a distant clatter could be heard from the impact of the wood on the ground. He flinched at the thought of falling in;  anxiety creeping its way steadily over any curiosity he had regarding the massive hole.

  
     "Greg! Please what have I-" Wirt was yet again interrupted by his half-brother who had somehow managed to exert himself right next to him.

  
     "Woah Wirt look at that deep, scary hole," Greg informed, bending over to peer over the edge of the wood and into the cavern in question.

  
     "Yes, yes I see it Greg, now can you like move over so we don't fall into it?"  
     "Okay Wirt," Greg announced stepping closer to him.

  
    "No Greg! Stop, please! Do you really want to go back to Th-!?" Wirt screamed in protest, shaking with anxiety but the wood under him cut him off, snapping at his feet and taking him crashing down into the abyss. He screamed and looked up to see a startled Greg peering down at him before he hit the ground and dark enveloped him.


End file.
